Too Late
by Coming-On
Summary: Emma aime Regina plus que de raison. Malheureusement, Cora est contre cette relation. La matriarche Mills conçoit alors un plan diabolique pour éliminer définitivement la blonde qui l'irrite...SQ.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci d'avoir participé au sondage ! Cela m'a été d'une grande aide.

Voici un nouvel OS qui a été largement demandé.

J'ai retrouvé ce texte dans mes archives et je me suis inspirée de ce début pour écrire le reste de l'intrigue.

 _Il y aura quelques chapitres au maximum mêlant humour, amour ainsi que du drame._

 _L'histoire est située au retour de Cora en milieu de saison 2._

 _L'histoire n'est pas de nature M, mais il se peut qu'il y ait un petit passage de temps à autre érotique alors détournez vos yeux à la lecture si ça dérange._

 **Keep Holding On** a aussi été très demandée et la suite est en cours.

Un petit extrait pour vous faire patienter : ( Pour garder un brin de suspens, essayer de deviner qui parle à qui)

 **\- Si Snow t'avait demandé de m'apporter quelque chose de neuf...Quelle aurait été ta première idée ?**

 **\- J'aurais pensé à un baiser...**

Bonne lecture et faîtes-moi parvenir vos impressions !

C'est toujours un grand plaisir et une grande motivation que de lire vos retours.

* * *

 **TOO LATE**

* * *

Emma soupira de mécontentement.

Ses jolies boucles blondes étaient éparpillées sur la poitrine hâlée d'une somptueuse brune.

Le shérif caressait la peau soyeuse de sa compagne, profitant des courbes gracieuses qu'elle n'effleurerait plus avant plusieurs jours.

Emma profitait de la chaleur des draps, du dernier moment de répit qui lui était accordé.

Elle se blottissait contre le ventre plat de Regina, refusant de s'éloigner de la chaleureuse étreinte pour retrouver l'ambiance pesante de l'appartement familial.

Depuis que Cora Mills était réapparue dans l'existence de sa fille, la mairesse dissimulait le moindre penchant pour Emma, toute incartade pour assurer sa sécurité.

Les deux femmes ne s'affichaient jamais en public, leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours courtes et minutieusement préparées pour préserver l'harmonie au sein de leurs tribus.

Emma ne cachait pas son agacement face à la situation, mais Regina lui rappelait sans cesse que sa patience serait récompensée.

 **\- Il faut que tu partes…** murmura la mairesse, tout en jetant un œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit.

Plus les minutes avançaient, plus Regina redoutait l'arrivée de Cora.

La sorcière ne s'habituait guère aux coutumes humaines, son objectif restait ciblé sur une virulente vengeance planifiée contre son ancien amant.

La veille, Cora avait même évoquée l'hypothèse d'un changement de monde, d'un nouveau départ, malgré les réticences de la mairesse.

Non seulement les arguments manquaient à Regina, mais la jeune femme était persuadée qu'un choix finirait par s'installer, un dilemme opposant son âme-sœur ici présente et sa mère qu'elle n'avait cessé de choyer.

 **\- Encore cinq minutes…** proposa Emma, en embrassant le cou sensible de sa partenaire.

La blonde frissonnait de désir, descendant délicatement sa paume entre les cuisses de Regina.

Elle arrêta un instant son exploration pour contempler la silhouette parfaite de la mairesse.

Emma n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'une chance pareille lui était accordée, qu'une femme aussi charismatique puisse éprouver de l'attirance pour elle.

 **\- Je t'aime trop pour te quitter !** chuchota Emma, qui ne résistait décidément pas à l'interdit.

Regina se redressa légèrement pour ne pas succomber aux tendres attentions d'Emma qui lui procurait trop de plaisir.

Le shérif s'agrippait désormais aux cuisses gracieuses de sa dulcinée, prête à satisfaire son appétit sexuel.

 **\- Ma mère se doute de quelque chose !** révéla Regina, tout en enroulant une mèche platine contre son index, approchant un peu plus sa bien-aimée de son cœur et de ces petits battements qui lui étaient dédicacés.

Emma se figea brusquement à l'écoute d'une pareille sentence.

Les sévices corporels ne l'effrayaient guère, mais les répercussions pouvaient être mortelles pour ses parents si Cora apprenait la véritable nature de leur rapprochement.

 **\- Vraiment ?!** s'exclama le shérif, quémandant la cause du doute maternel.

Regina fronça les sourcils, il y avait de malencontreux détails qui n'échappaient pas à sa génitrice.

Pour commencer, l'absence d'attrait d'Emma pour son travail, les innombrables excuses de la mairesse pour fermer son bureau et accueillir sa belle, les sorties avec Henry pour discrètement s'échanger des gestes doux sous la table du restaurant et dernièrement, leurs tenues vestimentaires qui les trahissaient sans ménagement.

 **\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as laissé ta fichue veste sur le canapé du salon, la semaine dernière ?** rappela Regina, qui se souvenait encore de l'étonnement de Cora devant un habit non conforme aux tailleurs impeccables de sa fille.

Le manque de goût total de la blonde avait forcé Regina à mentir, à utiliser un artifice minable que Cora allait finir par déceler.

 **\- C'était une maladresse et…** commença Emma, pour se justifier.

La blonde avait quitté en vitesse le manoir quand Snow l'avait appelé en urgence.

L'institutrice avait découvert un saphir émeraude confiné dans l'armoire de sa fille, un bijou qui avait fait naitre des rumeurs difficiles à taire.

Par ailleurs, David ne l'avait pas avoué à sa femme, mais il avait déjà aperçu le bijou qui faisait controverse.

Emma faisait croire que ce cadeau provenait de sa jeunesse tourmentée, mais il en était tout autre.

La pierre appartenait à la famille Mills depuis plusieurs générations.

 **\- J'ai du porter ton cuir pendant trois jours pour la persuader que ce vêtement était bien le mien !** chuchota Regina, qui s'était retrouvée cloitrée avec le textile étroit.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

Regina l'ignorait, mais la couleur écarlate de sa veste s'accordait avec finesse au sourire souligné par le puissant rouge à lèvres carmin qu'utilisait la brune.

 **\- Que devrais-je dire alors ?! La dernière fois que tu es venue chez mes parents, ton parfum emplissait tellement ma chambre que j'ai du brûler deux paquets d'encens pour le couvrir !** mentionna Emma, qui subissait également les conséquences de ses fabulations.

Le shérif avait eu d'énorme difficultés à éloigner l'odeur de pomme qui régnait dans la pièce, malgré toute l'aération possible.

Depuis qu'elles n'entretenaient plus leur secret dans le caveau de Regina, elles gaffaient en permanence quand la fatigue atteignait son apogée.

Elles n'avaient cependant pas d'autre alternative, Cora restait au cimetière pour orchestrer ses idéaux sanglants.

 **\- Tu dois partir !** répéta Regina, tout en enfilant la nuisette qu'Emma s'était empressée d'écarter pour titiller la chair réceptive à tout effleurement.

Emma grogna, sa poigne semblait être délestée des hanches qu'elle adorait toucher.

 **\- Sinon quoi ?** demanda-t-elle, sur un ton mielleux, un timbre de voix qui chassait généralement toute raison chez Regina.

 **\- Ma mère risque d'apparaître et je serais obligée de lancer une nouvelle malédiction !** répondit Regina, sur un ton taquin.

La réplique effaça tout hypothétique fantasme coquin.

La plaisanterie scandée par la mairesse faisait activement réfléchir Emma.

Leur amour ne serait pas forcément voué à l'échec si un sort les unissaient.

 **\- On se revoit donc pour la confrontation de cet après-midi ?** interrogea Regina, qui s'emparait d'un peignoir pour se couvrir dignement.

Emma hocha silencieusement la tête, se remémorant les ordres préparés.

Cora allait attaquer Rumplestinskin dans la journée pour s'emparer de sa précieuse dague.

Emma avait pour objectif d'occuper assez longtemps la matriarche pour que Regina s'empare de son myocarde et qu'elle arrive à changer radicalement le comportement de sa mère.

Il fallait simuler une croisade, pour que tout le monde reste sain et sauf.

 **\- Quelle sera ton excuse, cette -fois ci ?** s'enquit la mairesse, qui vérifiait toujours l'efficacité des prétextes qu'Emma fournissait à Snow.

Il ne fallait commettre aucune erreur et toujours privilégier l'originalité.

Emma se leva pour ouvrir le dressing huppé de la mairesse pour en sortir un jogging moulant.

 **\- Je faisais mon jogging et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé ?** proposa la blonde, tout en brossant ses cheveux désordonnés.

Regina se complaisait à toujours saisir violemment les racines dorées lorsqu'elle approchait de l'orgasme.

Emma vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié dans la pièce, puis s'avança lascivement jusqu'à la brune pour la câliner.

Elle ne se lassait jamais d'encercler délicatement la taille de Regina, même si c'était pour s'éclipser furtivement.

 **\- Un bisou pour la route ?** susurra le shérif, les doigts posés sur le postérieur de sa compagne.

Chaque fois que le couple se séparait, Regina octroyait un ultime baiser fougueux à Emma dans le but de lui prouver ses sentiments sans forcément se forcer à lui déclarer les quelques petits mots qui la tétanisait.

Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, le rituel fut évincé.

Un profond mal être envahissait la mairesse, l'attachement qu'elle percevait était une faiblesse.

Une faiblesse qui, tôt ou tard, leur serait fatale.

(...)

 **\- Tu es encore au lit ?!**

Regina sursauta.

Elle sortait seulement de la salle de bain que sa mère l'attendait pour déjeuner depuis plus d'une heure.

Cora n'appréciait guère le retard, surtout quand elle s'évertuait à apprendre l'adage du téléphone, mais que sa fille rejetait ses appels pour les envoyer sur la messagerie.

 **\- Qui te retient donc autant ?!** s'exclama la doyenne, qui grimaça à la vue d'un suçon, logé dans le cou de son interlocutrice.

Cora en était persuadée, Regina fréquentait une personne assez agressive pour laisser une marque de la sorte.

Elle ne le confessa pas, mais Cora pensa soudainement à cette serveuse à moitié louve, qui pouvait très bien porter des habits outrageux, courts et révoltants comme cette veste en cuir étincelante.

\- **Quelqu'un de charmant !** lança Regina, tout en positionnant convenablement les pans de sa serviette.

Cora tiqua légèrement à l'entente de l'adjectif, mais se concentra sur l'objet de sa visite.

 **\- Je déroberais seule la dague pour éliminer Rumplestinskin !** annonça-t-elle, sur un ton sans appel.

Regina écarquilla les yeux, étonnée que le plan élaboré change autant.

Cora avait longtemps médité sur la question, mais elle devait s'assurer la garde de son petit-fils pour que Regina ne lui échappe pas.

Et, il n'y avait qu'une seule option pour qu'un tel souhait se réalise.

 **\- Toi, tu vas tuer Emma Swan !** clama Cora, un sourire carnassier s'étirant sur son visage.

La sorcière le savait bien, Regina ne lui refuserait jamais rien.


End file.
